Losing Her
by NemKess
Summary: Yamcha feels that he's losing Bulma to a certain Saiyin.


Yamcha stumbled back from the wrecked capsule

Losing Her  
written by NemKess

AN: I've seen too many conflicting 'official' sites that contradict each other on whether or not Puar's a boy or girl. Here it's female, just because as I'm watching the show, it's hard to associate **that** voice with anything male. And I'm talking about the dubs since I've never seen the subs. Also, it may not seem like it, but I really do like the B/V pairing. I just also happen to like Yamcha. This is my first completed DBZ fic. 

***

Yamcha stumbled back from the wrecked capsule. He paid no heed to Dr. and Mrs. Briefs as thy both came running to help Bulma get the wounded prince into the house. Without conscious thought, he powered up and took flight. He wasn't sure where he was going, or what he would do when he got there, he just knew that he had to get away from **here**. He had to get away from the look on Bulma's face as she worried over Vegita.

Somehow, he found himself on a coast. 

Touching down, he moved to stand where the surf could lick his boots. He was so immersed in his misery, that he didn't even notice the beauty of the sunset over the ocean or the small figure that had followed him.

"Yamcha?"

At the familiar, hesitant voice, he whirled around and grabbed the floating cat in a tight embrace. One sob escaped and he sat down, hard.

"How could she, Puar? How could she do this to me?"

There was no need to ask who **she** was. In all their days together, Puar had only seen one person that ever affected the ex-bandit so. Only Bulma could bring this strong man to his knees without throwing a single punch.

The cat knew that Yamcha didn't really expect an answer. He just needed someone to listen. And who better than his oldest friend?

"You should have seen her face, Puar. She was so scared that he was hurt or worse." His face grew bitter as he finally loosened his arms and used one to wipe at the wetness on his cheeks. "She never worried about **me** like that."

He was silent for a moment, looking out over the sea. 

"What is about Vegita she likes so much anyways? I mean, as much as it hurts, I can understand that she doesn't want to be with me anymore, but **Vegita**? He ignores her more often than not and when he does lower himself to admit she's even alive, all he does insult her and order her around! Not to mention he's a murderer. Does she even remember that he came here to destroy the Earth?"

Puar wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer or not, so she just shrugged. It hurt her to see Yamcha like this, but she was powerless to make it better. She, too, had noted the way Bulma looked at the Saiyin. The woman never admitted to being attracted to Vegita but it was becoming more and more obvious the longer he stayed with them.

"I really wish that Goku had killed the jerk when he had the chance," he muttered with vehemence.

The sun finally dropped totally out of sight and darkness surrounded the pair as they sat there, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Yamcha! Where on Earth have you been all week?" Yamcha winced at Mrs. Briefs' question. He didn't feel like explaining that he'd spent the entire time wandering around trying to decide what to do about Bulma. 

The woman who'd been occupying his thoughts so much looked up from the breakfast table in surprise. "You mean you weren't here?"

He was missing for a week and she never even noticed? He vowed never to let her know how much that hurt, although it did make his decision easier.

Rather than answer her, he smiled at her mother. The woman was more than a little ditzy, but she'd always treated him well. "Just out clearing my head. Good news. After tonight, you'll have one less to cook for!" He forced what he hoped was a cheerful sounding chuckle past his constricted throat. 

Mother and daughter looked at each other for a moment before Mrs. Briefs turned back to him. "But why dear? You know you're welcome to stay as long as you like. And I'm sure Bulma would prefer it if you stayed!" 

_Yeah, right._ He had to fight not to snarl at her twittering laughter. Was the woman totally blind to what was going on right under her nose? 

"Well, it's hard to concentrate on my training with Vegita around blowing things up all the time," _like my relationship_. "So I figured me and Puar would go back out to the desert for a few weeks."

"It'll take more than that for you to improve any."

"Oh, hello Vegita," the blonde quickly guided the prince to a chair with a twitter. "You just sit right there and I'll get your breakfast!"

Though Yamcha stiffened, he refused to allow the smug tone of the new arrival bother him. It was bad enough that Vegita was taking away the love of his life without even trying, there was no sense in allowing the jerk to take away his dignity as well. Beside him, Puar bristled and he had to smile. At least not everyone was falling for that egotistical prick.

Bulma ignored Vegita and her mother, and for once, her attention was focused solely on Yamcha.

"But what about us?"

_Is there an us? _"I'll be back in a couple of weeks. If you're still around, we'll go out." _If you've finally gotten over this infatuation._

Her face turned an unbecoming shade of red and she yelled at him about his lack of sensitivity, but he just left the room and gathered up the few things he would need. He just didn't feel like arguing with her today. 

Pulling his pack over his shoulder, he went back into the kitchen. With a last peck on the cheek to both women, and a hate filled glare at the Saiyin, he and Puar left.

He'd heard somewhere that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Maybe he'd get lucky and she'd be here waiting for him when he got back.

Somehow, he doubted it.


End file.
